marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey into Mystery Vol 1 63
Supporting Characters: * Charlie Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 44 | StoryTitle2 = The Heat's On | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler2_2 = Don Heck | Inker2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_2 = Don Heck | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = When a young boy builds a fan to help his family get through a heat wave it brings down the flying saucer that caused the heat. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Bobby Tyler Supporting Characters: * Mary Tyler * John Tyler Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = I Was Trapped by the Mole Men! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Blake Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Dangerous Doll | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = George Klein | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A poor man finds a doll for his eight-year-old daughter's birthday lying out in the field. What he doesn't know is that the doll actually moves and talks. When he's gone, the doll asks the girl for food as the "doll" is really an alien child that's gone off exploring other planets without his parents supervision. When his parents do arrive, he asks the father to reward the girl for her kindness and he cures her leg and leaves behind a gold bar. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * The Dangerous Doll's mother and father Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien races Locations: * ** *** The Jones' shack Vehicles: * The Dangerous Doll's parent's flying saucer | StoryTitle5 = I Took a Journey into Fear! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = A man thinks he has traveled through time with the "time machine" he built but the shock he receives from it when he throws the switch unhinges his mind and when the men with the white coats come to take him away he perceives them as barbarians of an earlier age. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | Notes = * "Goliath! The Monster that Walked Like a Man!" reprinted in . * "I Was Trapped By the Mole Men!" reprinted in . * "The Dangerous Doll" reprinted in . * "I Took a Journey into Fear!" reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}